Beauty Found in War
by Katsujinken
Summary: A young goddess, born from the goddess of beauty and god of war, falls from Olympus to the planet Earth. Banished until she learns to become a proper Goddess, the hot-heated child meets a compassionate child by the name of Percy. Together they must fight of Hades and his minions from taking over Earth and Olympus. OCxPercy


I ran over to my father with tears in my eyes. I latched onto his leg afraid to let go. He looked down at me and frowned. His large hands picked me up and held me in his arms. Me and mother were the only ones to pull out the affectionate and caring side of him. He noticed the worry in my eyes as his face soon turned stone cold.

"What happened Serenity? Why are you crying. I've told you time and time again; no child of the war god, Aries shall ever show such emoti-" Before daddy could finish his sentence I interrupted him.

"The darkness is coming for me daddy! He's trying to get me!" I screamed burying my head into his chest.

The look on his face seemed to frighten me even more. He looked as if he had been struck by Hermes' arrow. I heard him growl in anger as he put me back on the ground. I turned away from my father and realized the shadows were moving closer. I backed away while my father stepped in front of me protectively. He pulled out a sword that was attached to his armor. And looked back a me.

"Serenity I want you to go to your mother and tell her your father went on a trip. Now run!" He said to me while he lunged his sword into one of the shadows as it dispersed into dark energy.

I looked at my father as if he was insane. There were about forty of those monsters and one of him. I remember my mother telling me stories of my father. He destroyed a whole army alone. But these weren't mortals, they were...monsters. He slashed an arm off of another shadow before quickly slicing off it's head. I remember running away too afraid to look back. I ran till my legs ran out. I had tripped and fell to the floor due to my dress. My mother must have heard my fall and ran out of the room. She hurried over to me and helped me up. I looked at my mother, the goddess of love, beauty, and desire. People talked about her radiance and beautiful laughter. I resembled nothing of my mother, although my beauty is praised by the humans. Me, I am the goddess of emotion. Able to control the feelings of humans and gods thus making me capable of bending them to my every desire. But as my mother cradled me in her arms everything seemed to disappear around us.

I snapped out of my day-dream and focused at the task at hand. That had happened 5 years ago; when I was a mer eight years old. I pushed the thought aside as I slowly advanced towards the throne room. I pushed open the doors and made my way to the center of the room. All eyes turned to me as my two companions Hate and Envy came in behind me. The two lions sat beside me waiting for my orders. Zeus stood from his throne and looked down at me.

"Serenity,the child of Aphrodite of Ares a child. You proved so vain long since you would have been dropped beneath the gods of the bright was the last gift you presented to your mortal followers? You have disobeyed every single rule passed, as punishment I will release you from your duties thus sending you to the mortal world. "He said calmly.

I feel to my knees and punched the floor. He couldn't do that to me I was a goddess. And no one could take that away from me. I didn't realize my mother arguing with Zeus, begging him to give me one more chance. My father turned his head towards me. He got up and walked over to me. Hate and Envy were growling loudly and stepped in front of me and beared their fangs. My father simply pushed them out of his way and looked at me hard. I kept my head down to avoid his glare. I was surprised when a sword fell in front of me. It was my father's, he was giving it to me.

"Father..." I couldn't believe it. No one ever dared touch his sword if they cherished their life and now he was just giving it to me.

"Serenity, take this. I will send Envy and Hate with you. I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood and train. Whenever you are in danger your powers will come to you." He whispered to me.

I stood up silently and looked at my father. I hadn't hugged him since I was a little girl. He told me that those type of gestures make you soft and weak. He held out his hand for me to shake. I pushed it out of the way, giving him a hug. I could feel him tense up but then relax. I walked towards my mother. She looked at me sadly with her face stained with tears.

"Mother, it is only earth. You can still visit me can't you?" I asked her curiously.

"No Serenity, I can only watch over you. Zeus had passed a law that once on earth Gods cannot make contact with their offspring. Be careful, my sweet child." She said to me before kissing me on the cheek.

Zeus looked at me disappointedly and waited for me to stand before him. Envy had sent glares towards the god as Hate stood defiantly ready to attack. I calmed them down and walked before Zeus. He raised his hand to my forehead and I began to fell my powers drain. I shrunk down to the size of a human while me golden glow began to fade. He removed his hand and my eyes resisted to close. My head began to throb and everything went black.

"Someone...help me..." I mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to see the starry skies. The moon stood high in the air as a silent breeze passed by. I sat up and looked at the area around me. Suddenly all my memories started to come back to me. I looked down to see if my glow had come back. I sighed when I realized I was in mortals school attire.

"Father... help me. Please!" I screamed at the sky.

Almost as a sign his sword appeared in front of me. I crawled over to it and lifted it off the roof that we were on and examined it. It was crafted by gods. Said to be the fastest sword created. Almost as if it has a mind of it's own. I looked down from the roof and jumped off. I held back tears as I landed hard onto the ground. The humans must have herd my fall because the lights were now on. I ran into the woods using it as my escape route. I noticed that my human form had decreased my speed and stamina. I walked till I heard a loud crash. I ran over to where I heard the crash and seen a car flipped over. In the distant I saw two boys and a woman running from what seemed like a bear. I ran to go help them but froze in my tracks. It wasn't a bear it was a Minotaur. I looked at the sword that was in my hands and chased after them. I couldn't find them in the thick forest. I passed by a tree and when I did I saw a large sign that read Camp Half-Blood. This was the place that father wanted me to come and train. I then remembered the people being chased by the monster. I heard the lady's screams and turned around. I held my sword out in front of me waiting for them to come over to me. Every second I stood there the Minotaur's roars seemed to be getting closer and closer. I prepared for battle and prayed that my father will help aid me to victory.


End file.
